


被遗忘与被误解的人们

by sparethat_spider



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: 关于志村大人和境井仁的一些往事
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Kudos: 5





	被遗忘与被误解的人们

十几年前的今天我曾经历过一件蹊跷的事，那件事里所有人的命运都遇到了意想不到的变化，包括我的。

那时我在志村城中充当武士们的仆从，我忘记了当天是因为一件什么紧急的要事，需要通报志村地头大人，却找遍了城中，都无法找到他的人影，甚至连一向跟随着他的境井大人，也不见了。因为事情紧急，我顾不得任何礼仪，急匆匆的登上地头大人栖居的阁楼，没能想到的是竟然在那里撞见一桩影响我一生的事。

登上阁楼之后，因为担心可能影响到地头大人的工作，我轻手轻脚的走到门前，刚想出声禀报，却听见房间里传来一阵轻柔的哼吟声，我僵住了，心想难道是地头大人正在和女人私会，当然，以他的年纪，需要解决生理需要也是理所应当的，此时我应该知趣的赶紧离开，不要坏了大人的好事。可是，我的好奇心却驱使我反而更靠近门了一些，想看看这个被志村大人看中的女人是谁，好跟兄弟们喝酒的时候吹嘘一番。怀着这个念头，我轻轻的，以我平生最轻的力气悄悄拉开了一点房门，没有发出一点声音。我把右眼贴在门缝上往里瞧去。  
他们是侧对着房门的，女子不太长的黑发散落在肩头遮住了她的侧脸，一时间并不能看清模样，我屏住呼吸继续窥探：屋里一片凌乱，笔滚落在地上，纸也散落一地，他们的衣衫也并未褪尽，看起来这是一场突如其来的激情。地头俯身在女子上方，左手隐没在女子凌乱的杏黄色衣衫里，似乎在揉弄她的胸部——因为他的动作让对方不断的发出低吟。而他的右手正慢条斯理的解开对方的衣带，把小衫从肩头慢慢的剥下，露出一片柔滑的肌肤。他的手握住那看上去尚且单薄的肩背，以一种对方不能拒绝的姿势倾身下去吻住她，把那些呻吟声全都吃了进去。那女孩——看身量不太大，温顺的把腿抬起来缠在地头的腰上，裙琚滑落下去露出直到大腿根部——他们看上去不是第一次了。那吻结束后，地头仍然没有放开她继续下面的事，而是在对方的唇边和颈边游移，看他的神情似乎是拿不准在哪里下口比较好——  
那女孩子见对方没有下一步动作，疑惑的“嗯？”了一声，刚要抬起身来，又被压了下去——志村大人按住她的手臂，咬在她露出的侧颈上，大概是痛了，女孩子小小的尖叫了一声，扬起脖子往后挣扎了一下——就这一下，那不太长的黑发顺势散开，我看清了她的侧脸。

这可能是我一生中看到最为后悔的一件事。直到现在，想到那一幕，我的右眼还在灼灼发疼。

那根本不是什么女孩子，那是地头的外甥——境井大人。

地头和他的外甥乱伦，这件事让当时的我吓得连连后退，几乎一屁股坐倒在地，幸好，我唯一尚存的理智让我没有马上大喊出声。其实，现在想来，当时他们没有发现我，我也算是幸运，因为以我当时的惊骇程度，不可能一点声音都没有弄出来，但他们就是没发现——如果发现了，我也不能在此刻复述这个故事了。我想大概这是因为他们对彼此太过投入的原因。

但，人啊，人的劣根性就在于明知道火会烫到手，也想要去玩火。总之，当时的我在惊骇之后，竟然迅速冷静下来，并且立刻做出我要守在房门前不离开，也不要让别人看到这一幕的决定。所以，怀着些我也不知道也不愿细想的目的，我留了下来，继续偷窥这场背德的情事。

志村大人仍旧未脱掉衣物，大概是因为这是白天的缘故——但境井大人——那十几岁的少年已经完全赤裸着了，他躺在他自己的衣裙堆里，像被拆开的礼物那样。未发育足的身体细细长长的，也无怪乎之前被我看成女孩。地头的手指正在少年向他打开的身体里一寸寸的抚摸，境井大人狭长的眼眉促起来，但他尽管倒抽着冷气，仍然乖乖的把腿在他舅舅面前分得更开，他自己的阴茎已经半勃——在没有谁抚慰它的情况下，颤抖着吐出前液，看得出来他从他舅舅的手指中得到了一些快感。并且，更让我惊讶的是，从头到尾他都没有主动碰过自己，境井大人像是打定主意要侍奉他舅舅，从而拼命压抑自己的快感，大概这也是武士道吧，某种苦修和奉献之类的。但是显然地头不这样想。  
完成了漫长的扩张之后，两个人都有些气喘了，少年颤巍巍的爬起来，坐到志村大人的腿上，分开双腿，想要自己坐下去，看得出来虽然他们或许不是第一次，但是他还是有些害怕，他用手撑在志村大人的胸口好让自己能够慢慢的——  
“.......仁。”地头说话了，我吓了一跳，差点以为自己被发现。他模糊的笑了一声——我的心放了下去。  
“我来吧。”地头握住少年的腰身把他推倒在榻上，擒住他的腿——在脚踝上亲了一口，境井大人缩了一下，“舅舅..........”  
“别叫了。”地头俯身下去堵住他的嘴，少年的双手也缠上他的脖颈，“嗯......唔.......”  
志村大人把自己慢慢的往里推进，少年光裸的腹部随着他的动作一起一伏，被堵住的呻吟声慢慢充盈起整间屋子，而阁楼的窗外洒下的阳光落在少年的肩头，让他们的结合充满了一种莫名的神圣的意味。  
而我可耻的发现面对此情此景，我硬了。

这不啻于给我二次打击——因为我清楚的知道我的欲望也直指那个未成年的少年，而且他还是一位武士之子，而且（就我所知）我姑且也算是正常的男人，不应该对另一个男人产生这样的欲望。  
但我就是硬了，那玩意儿戳在裤子里向前顶起一个可疑的弧度，完了，我心想，这下想走也走不掉了。

屋子里的呻吟声和那种淫靡的水声渐渐响了起来，反正我不看也会听到，于是我一不做二不休的继续——

志村大人握着仁的腿根往里捣，另只手拨弄着少年小小的乳头，“哈.......嗯.......”仁咬紧了嘴唇，明明是不耐的样子，一只手却在他舅舅撑在他头边的手臂上轻轻地来回抚摸，像极了无声的邀请，他的动作逼得对方用力往里深顶了一下，接着停住了，志村大人隔着衣服把他捞起来，“........嗯......舅舅！”因为突然改变体位被进入很深的缘故，仁惊喘了一声，又拿手指按在嘴唇上好尽量不发出声音，看得出来他努力的放软了身体，把头靠在志村大人的胸前小声的喘息，对方用衣服把他裹在怀里轻轻往上颠动，仁缓了一口气，随着身体里逐渐涌现的痒感随着那幅度磨蹭起来，“.......嗯.......好舒服......”地头把一只手放在他脸侧，像抚摸小孩子那样抚摸着他的脸颊，仁很乖的把脸贴过去，“舒服吗？真是好孩子。”志村大人亲了亲他的额头，幅度更大的抽插起来，胯部撞在少年的屁股上发出肉体特有的拍击声，“啊........哈..........嗯嗯.........”仁沉浸在追逐快感的过程中，竟还未忘记要先服侍舅舅，他主动仰头送上自己的唇舌和脖颈，让志村大人完全的品尝他，标记他，占有他。他自己的阴茎已经完全勃起了，贴在对方的小腹上——他对之不管不顾，只用后面去取悦年长者。  
到最后，地头把仁完全的压倒在榻上，两个人的身躯简直如胶似漆交合在一起，不仅如此，喘息声也纠缠在一起，我从中细细分辨出少年那还未变嗓的细细的声音，此时也染上了那种情欲的妩媚。在某种淫荡的幻想中，我没怎么努力就射了。

“........我.........啊嗯........舅舅........不行..........”少年人发出了小动物般的声音，“嗯........仁要到了吗？那么........为我射出来吧.......”地头握住他的阴茎上下撸动起来，身下的动作也更加用力起来，着意摩擦过少年会为之一颤的那个点，“......嗯........会脏.......不.......啊！”在前后夹击之下，少年射了出来，白浊的液体喷在志村大人的手上和衣服上，同时后面也抽搐着高潮了，他半张着嘴，发不出声音，不能聚焦的眼睛下那颗痣显得愈加妩媚动人，志村大人亲了上去，同时也搂住他用力射在了里面。  
结束之后，地头坐起身来，把仁拥在怀里亲吻了好一会，境井家的小大人很乖的趴在他怀里全然接受他的唇舌——像一对真正的情人那样，但同时又像关系很亲密的家人.......总之，这些本应互斥的感觉同时和谐的出现在我的心灵之中——他在仁耳边说了什么话，少年的脸红了，但同时又笑了——他笑起来的时候又恢复了那种十几岁的特有的少年人的模样——我不知道志村大人的心中是什么感受，但此时已经射过之后的我心中已经被愧疚填满，要知道他才十几岁呀！这一切本不该...........

总之，我在他们发现我之前就偷偷的溜走了，那项本来应该赶紧汇报的紧急要务也被我抛诸脑后。但从那一天之后，我就知道再也回不去了。  
原来在我眼中很正常的舅舅对侄子的呵护和亲密，现在在我看来完全变了味：武家出行时两人并驾齐驱，远远的把其他人甩在后面，在平时看来，或许这只是在教导境井大人练习骑艺，而现在我却觉得他们是为了行不轨之事；在青海湖边练习剑道时，志村大人也吩咐说不用随从，原先我认为是体恤下人，现在才觉得这事情别有隐情；更别提境井大人赌气跑出去的那次，我们在城楼上远远看见志村大人追到河边，然后他们说了些什么，在回来的路上，地头的手都放在少年的肩头没有离开过，其他人都说他们感情很深，将军一定会让他们成为真正的父子之类的话，而我，则想起那天的情景，那少年裸裎于地不由自主呻吟着的样子，我一边羞愧的挪开眼，一边觉得自己又快要硬了。

就这样，我度过了魂不守舍的几个月，几乎是每次一见到他们二人中的任何一个，我都会立即避开，生怕再遇到上次的局面。或许，是时候该离开志村城。

离开岛上的事，我也一直在想，海风一直吹来京都的消息，其他岛屿的消息，而我正值壮年，或许可以去外面看看，试试运气，但一直没有下定决心。直到有一天。  
在协助打扫墓园时，我无意中看见志村大人独自跪坐在大树下的墓前，身边没有仁的身影，地头拿出纸笔写了些什么，放在那墓前烧了，然后他又独自坐了一会，走的时候表情非常的悲哀。自始至终境井大人都没有来过。  
会是怎么一回事呢？  
我扔下扫把，悄悄走过去，念出墓上的名讳，是仁的父亲，境井一正大人的墓，那么是因为地头和他的孩子之间的事吗？他也会为这种不伦的关系而偷偷前来忏悔吗？我又看见地上的残烬里，还有一小片纸没有烧尽，我捡起来细看，上面写着“.......以堪”  
如果我念过的那些书没有全部忘掉的话，那可能是一首俳句：  
流萤断续光，一明一灭一尺间，寂寞何以堪。

他为什么要写这种俳句烧给一正大人呢？这和忏悔什么的完全不搭界。  
我苦苦思索了一会，一丝灵感闪现在我贫瘠的脑海里，然而，这个事实让我犹如被击中一般定在原地，半天不能缓过神。  
所以，志村地头其实深爱着一正大人是吗？！

虽然这件事令我大为震惊，但是前后的线索一下子串通起来，在我脑海中连成了一个清晰的回路：正是因为他深爱着一正大人，所以才会把妹妹嫁给对方，而正是因为他对一正大人的爱，才让他在一正大人逝去之后，把这份感情又投注在仁的身上。这才造成了今天的局面。  
所以，这一切都指向一个结果：那少年不过是作为他父亲的替代品罢了，如果他不能提早从这样扭曲的感情中抽身出来，他只会最终变成他父亲身下一个可悲的影子。  
想到这里，我为志村不齿的行径感到愤怒，为了一己私欲竟然要毁掉一个孩子！  
可是，要怎样巧妙的去向仁说明这件事呢？

正在我为此而苦恼的时候，时间就轻轻的滑到了九月，志村城中关于狩猎的庆典开始了，地头会带领着城中的猎人去岛上的山林中狩猎，猎物则一部分用于祭祀，其余的分给城中的居民，因此是城中重要的节日。  
虽然我并不会狩猎，但作为仆从也跟在这支浩荡的队伍中。虽然人数众多，但在找寻猎物的途中，所有人都会分散开来，在偌大的山林中，完全可能落单。  
就如同此刻的我。  
我一边追寻着地上的痕迹，一边找着其他人，在一片灌木丛后，听到对面有隐隐的说话声，我侧耳仔细听了听。  
“......舅舅，这里有。”是境井大人的声音，听起来志村地头也在旁边。我想了想上次的事，没急着出去。  
“仁？你确定吗，我什么都没有看到。”听起来地头有些疑惑。  
“是。”少年很笃定的应声。我悄悄探头出去，看见两人围在一片泥地旁，看起来像是仁发现了棕熊的踪迹。  
我往地上看去，从我的角度确实什么都看不到，难道境井大人也有犯错的时候吗？在我的记忆中，这位小大人从学会狩猎开始就已经能做的很好了。  
我又眯眼往那边看，却想不到一眼看到——境井家的小大人站起身来，将嘴唇正好贴在因为凑近查看地面而矮下身的志村大人的唇上，而地头呢，竟然下意识要推开他，“仁，不可！”，少年有些委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，百折不挠的伸手拉住正往后退的志村地头的领口，给了他舅舅一个大大的吧唧嘴的那种亲吻，“.....这里真的有呀，舅舅就被我抓住了呀！”志村大人无奈的摸了摸他的头——还是那种对待小孩的方式，“下次不可以了，这是在外面。”仁不满的退开了点，有点委屈的问到，“难道和我在一起，舅舅后悔了吗？”地头叹了一声，把手放在少年的肩头，很认真的说，“我从未后悔过，但是如果你有过悔意，可以随时离开，你知道的。”仁连忙说道，“我没有！我想要成为舅舅的妻子，和舅舅一直走下去。”地头又叹了一口气，但是他仍然笑了笑说道，“好的。”

如果不是亲眼见到，亲口听到这些事，我是无论如何也想不到，他们之间竟然不是我想的那样——不存在想象中的父亲的阴影，而是，境井大人自己深爱着他的舅舅，而志村大人也回应了少年如此热烈，如此纯粹的爱。

事已至此，在目睹了这些事之后，我已不可能在这座美丽又哀伤的城池继续待下去。我无法想象就如此之深羁绊的他们的未来是如何的，而我无法在这里坐视悲剧的发生。  
我离开了。

在另外一块丰饶的土地上，我找到了自己的生活，有了妻子和孩子，那些过去的荒唐事也被我逐渐遗忘，在记忆中逐渐褪色和黯淡。然而，有一天海风带来了入侵者的消息。  
我那时已身处离那片岛屿很远的地方，消息传过来时或许也已过去很久了。那消息提到蒙古人入侵了岛屿，岛上的武家——当然就是志村大人带领的武士们——全军覆没，无人幸存。听到这个消息时我的脑海中又浮现那些，我以为自己已经遗忘的往事，我朝着岛屿的方向烧了香，为岛上的人们未来的命运而祈祷，并为过去逝去的灵魂念诵了一段超度经文。  
又过了一段时间，传来了新的消息，说是岛上出了个大名鼎鼎的战鬼，是地头的外甥，把蒙古人杀得节节败退，赶走侵略者胜利在望。我为境井大人没有战死感到欣慰高兴，却暗暗奇怪怎么没有提到地头的消息。  
再过了一段时间，新消息说，战鬼在决斗中战胜了志村地头，并最终给他带去了永恒的平静。听到这个消息，我一时无法理解，想要看看是不是消息传错了，然而，在此之后，再也没有别的新的消息了。  
海风吹了一季又一季，再也没有他们的消息。

实际上在那之后过了不久，我曾经试着写了一封短信托人捎去岛上，信里写了一些我尚且还记得的过去的仁小时候的乐事，试图用这种方式安慰那个在我记忆中栩栩如生的少年，以及（下意识地）对我当时产生过的下流的欲望做一些隐秘的忏悔，好让我剩余不多的人生也活得轻松一点。然而，自那以后，我没能收到对方的回信或是任何只言片语，我想也是自然的，他短短几十年的人生中就亲身经历过那么多普通人或许一生也难以遭遇的事，不仅是指身边的人一一离去这样的事，还有那些——不能见光的爱，不能诉诸于人的感情。我提到的事或许并不能安慰到他，反而会起到更深刻的负面作用，即便不是出于我的本意。  
但这一切我都无从知晓了。我寄出信后又继续享受了十几年的天伦之乐，这时间不长不短，足以让我想清楚一件事：人究竟能不能同时把那种独一无二的爱分给两个人呢？我那时曾把地头对一正大人的愧疚和他对境井大人的予取予求混为一谈，但到死我才想明白，这根本是两件事，他同时深爱着他们父子，并且不是因为那血缘，而是出于他的人性使然。

只是这故事的两位主角业已逝去，第三位也化身成为战鬼，或许不再能回到“人间”来了，我把它写在这里，是为了让这种奇特又令人着迷的爱不会因此而失落，当然，或许以俗世的目光来看这仍然是一个不能被谅解的故事，但后人如何评说——又与我何干？


End file.
